


An Unusual Definition

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Movie, Crack, F/M, HP: EWE, Humor, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, a traumatized Draco gets dragged into impromptu counseling sessions with Hermione. Her interpretation of therapy is a little bit different than he'd expected. Occurs after Movieverse!Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Definition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/gifts), [Crackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackers/gifts).



> Spawned from a comment-thread discussion about _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II_ and the kind of therapy Draco would need after being hugged by Voldemort.

Draco stared at the scrap of paper. He read it twice, just to make sure. The waiting owl hooted impatiently, and he shoved a treat at it with shaking hands.

Hermione's prescription read _'Two applications of intercourse daily, one hard and fast, the other slow and gentle. Stop by at 5 o'clock for first dosage.'_

It was nearly quarter of five. Draco scrambled for his cloak, knocking over a side-table in his haste.

"Draco, darling, are you all right?" his mother called up the stairs.

"I have to go, Mother. Ministry business!" he shouted, tossing his cloak around his shoulders and striding towards his fireplace.

As Draco threw the Floo powder into his fireplace, he wondered if he could get the Ministry to extend his rehabilitation period by a year or two. If this was the kind of thing that she had planned, Hermione could play impromptu Muggle therapist all she wanted.


End file.
